Naruto shikamaru's shadow possesion jutsu
by the Manic Sibling
Summary: there are secret's about shikamaru's possesion jutsu naruxhina shikaxino XD rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

**My sister has left my side in writing but this a Naruto fanfic done by ****myself**

**--**

"Shikamaru I'm giving you this mission. You will go to the land of the waves with two comrades, enter Naruto and Hinata." Tsunade said while in the briefing room.

"What these two why can't I travel with my normal team?" asked Shikamaru.

"These two are perfect for the mission; Naruto knows the land of waves well hence the great Naruto Bridge and hinata can sense enemy's with her byakugan. You'll be going on a mission to find the ninja's there that have been trying to destroy the great Naruto Bridge."

"What someone's trying to destroy my bridge we better get over there kill those bastards!" Naruto shouted.

"I will not that language in my briefing room when you get back you can clean the whole of this building by yourself."

"Yes miss." Naruto replied.

"When do we go." asked hinata in her quiet voice.

"Noon tomorrow, Do you all accept?"

"Yes miss." They said in unison

--

They set off on their long journey to the land of waves.

Night was already drawing in so they set up camp in the clearing. Naruto sat on his sleeping bag keeping watch.

Shikamaru was awoken by the clang of metal followed by a scream. He looked around, hinata was just waking up but Naruto wasn't there. There was a rustle behind the bushes

"Shadow possession jutsu." shouted Shikamaru.

--

Writer comment: hope you like it first Naruto fanfic please review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before June but I have my sats coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't know what to say really just enjoy and please review

**Don't know what to say really just enjoy and please review**

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted, he had caught Naruto in his shadow jutsu.

"Call off your shadow jutsu Shikamaru." Naruto said in lax voice.

Shikamaru did the hand signs. "I can't." He said looking totally confused it slightly scared Naruto he had never seen him this confused.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't." By this time Shikamaru was starting to sweat.

Hinata started waking up. "What's happening?"

She woke up fully a shuriken flew past her head and land on the tree behind her. "Byakugan!" Her eyes changed. "Naruto move." She flung a shuriken in Naruto direction Shikamaru ducked and so did Naruto.

"Shikamaru why did you move as well?" asked Hinata.

"Well…look at my shadow"

"Why don't you undo it?"

"That's the problem I can't" Shikamaru's eyes lifted "Hinata can you stop my chakra."

"Yer, sure."

She did so. The shadow stayed in place.

"Ah" said Shikamaru.

**What are they going to do we they have to abort; is there a way to stop the shadow.**

**I like to keep my chapters short because I don't have a lot of time to write but I enjoy it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry I was gone but I'm back**

**Here's the third chapter**

All three of them were confused. Shikamaru's chakra was completely blocked yet his shadow was still on Naruto.

"Well we can't fight like this so we have to abort the mission" Shikamaru said.

"Ok let's head back" Naruto said in an agreeing tone.

The three shinobi packed up camp with some difficult problems but made through. Then they set out on their journey to konoha, they walking with Hinata on the right, Naruto in between and Shikamaru on the left. As they walked through the woods Hinata started to hear snoring, Naruto was a sleep but still almost identical to the way Shikamaru was.

They arrived at the gates of konoha and Naruto was still asleep.

Time passes.

The three shinobi arrive in the Hokage's office with Naruto still asleep while a shocked Tsunade looks at them.

"How come you three have back early and how is he standing like you are Shikamaru when he's asleep" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru and Hinata explained what had happened and this just made Tsunade even more so she sent for Shikamaru's dad.

**What is happening with Shikamaru's shadow?**

**What will happen to Naruto?**

**R&R please**


End file.
